


Men in Black

by mightyscrub



Series: Squid Hal AU [1]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, Bottom Snake, Consentacles, M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightyscrub/pseuds/mightyscrub
Summary: AU where Hal and Dave are basically Mulder and Scully with added… revelations.(Otherwise known as the most weirdly story-driven tentacle porn you will read today probably.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tis the season for monsters, right?? Thanks for enabling me, twitter.
> 
> I feel like I’ve personally betrayed Raimy by writing otasune tentacle porn where Hal isn’t the one getting tentadicked. Forgive me.

It came as no surprise that “Spooky Emmerich,” the FBI’s resident UFO enthusiast, had a thing for sci fi movies.

David hadn’t known what to expect during this assignment. A helluva helping of exasperation maybe, and yes that came along with the territory. He’d been flatout angry when Campbell first shipped him off to his new “partner,” knowing full well that exile into Emmerich’s cluttered little basement office was partly a punishment for David’s, shall we say, less than amenable attitude. But there was also a purpose to it.

Through some miracle Emmerich did have full permission to mess around cold files to his spooky little heart’s content, usually on those spicy sorts of murders with a focus on alleged supernatural activity. David had been sent to rein him in. As far as Emmerich knew, David was his partner like any other duo of investigators, but truthfully David’s assignment was to gauge exactly how useful Emmerich’s unique branch of the organization was. At the end of the year, David would file a report and Campbell’s panel of bureaucrats would use it to more than likely cut Emmerich’s research budget to zero.

Like many things in the FBI, it was a prolonged, gentle stifling of an unsightly internal blemish. For David, it was an embarrassment.

Of course his previous comrades and peers from the academy were gleeful to sneer at him whenever he walked by with Emmerich chattering absent-mindedly at his side. Even when he and Emmerich were alone, David had to resist cringing at how this grown man in his thirties (and in the FBI to boot!) quite genuinely believed the Great Pyramid of Giza was dropped out of the sky by Martians.

But this was the unexpected part: Emmerich liked sci fi movies, but they happened to be movies that David also liked.

Bonding was the last thing David had ever planned for these months of partnership, but it was hard to cohabitate in roadside motel rooms, keep each other’s suits pressed, and share beers and Stanley Kubrick trivia on a cramped sofa without growing to call each other “Hal” and “Dave.” Maybe Hal’s alien obsession constituted such a complete embarrassment that David’s closely guarded nerdy pastimes seemed tame in comparison… and therefore slowly surfaced.

Cheesy 60s sci fi was common ground. David might have had a secret love for Ray Harryhausen.

Thus David found himself strangely yet entirely comfortable, perched on the end of a hotel bed with Hal pressed warmly against his side, watching Claymation monsters terrorize cities on the tiny tv.

Their freshly drycleaned suits were laid out on the farther bed (David’s), still in their plastic coverings. David put so much effort into looking professional, the pomade still hard in his hair and his faint beard seemingly roguish yet actually carefully trimmed… but here he was in just his boxers, drinking, with Hal in pajama pants and an anime t-shirt. Legs dangling, Hal’s gawky edges and David’s shin hair and a few beers in each of their bellies: in retrospect, it was like a recipe for something stupid.

Hal pushed up his glasses with a long exhale, then glanced at David, eyes darting between David’s face and his bare chest. He’d been looking at David quite a lot during this particular movie. In the crummy light, he might have been blushing a little.

“You know, Dave,” he said, “I think you’re the only person I’ve met who trusts me.”

“Do I trust you?” David asked with a quirk of his lips, bending to set his most recent empty beer can on the floor.

“I don’t know.” Hal frowned thoughtfully. “Maybe trust isn’t the right word for somebody like you… But you respect me. You think I’m…” He made a vague gesture with his hand. “I don’t know, _capable_ , a worthy person. You treat me like I’m able to… Exist? On my own terms. I’m just Able, that’s how it feels.”

David couldn’t look away from Hal’s earnest, animated face. It had turned into a familiar face, right down to the pattern of the stubble that always showed up around now in their missions, at the end when the work was almost done and their weeklong hotel occupation was near completion…

Maybe David did respect Hal. His ideas were stupid, but Hal himself wasn’t. Hal was a good man, something David had learned long ago was a rarity. Perhaps that was more important than common sense.

“And…?” David raised an eyebrow slowly.

“I’m thanking you! That’s what I’m trying to say.”

David smiled, a small smile, somewhat cocky and sardonic, but genuine and rare in its own right. “You’re welcome,” he said bluntly. He remembered then that it was his job to stab Hal in the back sooner or later. He forgot that more and more these days.

“Do you trust _me_?” he asked, the darkness of his words completely lost on Hal who smiled.

“Oh yeah!” Hal said easily. “I know my back’s safe when you’re around.”

On the tv, a big ol’ puppet-ish lizard was wandering some city streets, looking almost more confused than threatening. David put a hand on Hal’s knee.

“I do prefer my partners not to get shot,” he said, and that was the end of that conversation.

Hal wasn’t done talking though. He’d glanced quickly at David’s chest again, and perhaps in a moment of uncharacteristic boldness, he put his hand on David’s knee as well. They must’ve looked pretty dumb like this, arms crossing over each other, and they exchanged a quiet rumble of laughter about it, but Hal’s hand was rather firm in its position, his thumb brushing lightly back and forth across David’s bare kneecap. It was almost like a test. David didn’t take his hand away either.

Hal cleared his throat.

“This might be a terrible idea but…” He seemed to be talking more to himself than to David but then adjusted his glasses again with his free hand and came back to the present. “Um. Dave. You’re very attractive.”

“Thanks.”

“I mean--!!”

“I know what you mean, Hal.” David snorted.

Very quickly Hal took his hand away, bony elbow jangling David’s arm. “Sorry. That was a really dumb thing to say. I guess I drank a little too—“

“You only had two beers.”

Hal’s mouth snapped shut.

David’s hand was still on his knee. To avoid being insufferably cruel, he gave Hal’s leg a firm pat. “Were you going to ask me something?”

“… Yes.”

“What sort of something?”

Hal’s eyes flitted around David’s face, searching perhaps for some answer but never able to hold his gaze for very long. 

David wasn’t a stranger to intimacy with men. It wasn’t a new concept where Hal was concerned either. There were times when he’d look over at his partner, with his mousy hair and little frowns of concentration, and he’d notice a certain line to Hal’s jaw or angle to his shoulders that he’d missed before. Hal wasn’t David’s usual type, but still David felt a certain draw that he couldn’t entirely explain. It was something riskier that just lust. It was familiarity, friendship. It was the fact he legitimately _liked_ Hal.

And Hal had nice eyes.

That was more or less why David decided to lean over slowly into Hal’s space, his face ghosting close to the side of Hal’s neck, just under his ear. His lips didn’t touch, but with that proximity it was impossible for his cheek not to brush Hal’s shoulder, stubble snagging on t-shirt.

Hal had stiffened.

“Alright, Hal?” David asked him, breath shifting the downy hairs at the nape of Hal’s neck.

Hal’s arm looped around David’s, holding on for dear life. “Uh.”

“Yes or no.”

“Y-yeah, I’m alright.”

Carefully, David pressed a kiss to Hal’s neck, and Hal’s fingers tightened on his arm. “Is this what you were going to ask me for?”

“Uh… I mean…” Hal choked out a breathy laugh. “I guess it’s fitting you’d be better at this than I am…”

David drew back to look him in the face, their noses close, and Hal looked utterly disbelieving but also fond.

“We’re not really supposed to do this,” Hal said, but it was not at all an invitation to end things.

“We’re the black sheep of the bureau anyway, why the hell not.”

“Why the hell not,” Hal repeated, and he closed the distance between them to press their lips together.

On the television, the giant clay lizard let out a grumbling whine of a noise, and David shifted from his seat to slowly push Hal back onto the bed, hunching over him and fluttering kisses across his lips and jaw. The intermittent soft smacks of lips against skin and the quiet rough exhales of Hal’s choppy breaths tingled in David’s ears and seemed to travel right down his spine, like some electric shock through his senses.

Hal was… handsy. His knobby fingers scrabbled at David’s hard biceps, palmed down his chest, catching on hair. David dropped to his forearms on the mattress, framing Hal’s slighter form, and sucked bruisingly above Hal’s adam’s apple, feeling the gulp when he swallowed and likewise the vibration of his quiet groan.

It was fast, it was heady. It seemed the least David could do for Hal before betraying him, but even as he used that excuse he knew deep down this would only make his job infinitely more difficult.

 _Stop thinking_ , he told himself. Then his hand cradled Hal’s head and gripped his hair just hard enough for Hal to let out a rasping whine of a noise and curl his fingers against David’s chest with dull nails…

“How far do you want to go with this?” David murmured, punctuating the question with a kiss. “Be honest with me, Hal. Ask whatever you want.”

“What about you?”

“I can go as far as you want.”

“Oh.”

Perhaps it wasn’t fair to be lining Hal’s throat with wet kisses at the moment, but David wasn’t an animal, he was fully prepared to stop despite the growing interest in his boxers.

“I want everything,” Hal said breathlessly. “I want—ah oh gosh!” His knees reflexively rose a little as David found a particularly tender spot near his t-shirt collar. “Whatever I can get, yeah?” He let out that tinny self-deprecating laugh he got when he was nervous.

“Hmm,” said David, an almost growl of a noise, and brought his knee up onto the bed between Hal’s legs, pressed into his crotch.

But this was when he paused.

Despite their grabby fumbling, Hal was…

Well.

He was utterly flaccid.

David could feel Hal’s warm weight against his thigh through the pajama pants and there didn’t seem to be even a little interest as far as that anatomy was concerned.

“Uh,” said Hal, before David’s lips attacked his again with a new sense of determination.

But no matter how hot and heavy they got, no matter how much David found himself rutting against his partner in his own lust, Hal remained frustratingly soft.

Hal seemed to realize where David’s attention was and bit his bottom lip, looking sheepish.

“It’s not your fault. Uh. I mean… It’s not like I don’t like it?”

With a defeated sigh, David finally sat back on his haunches over Hal, ignoring his hammering heart. He didn’t want to do something that wasn’t mutual…

“Is it some sort of problem?” he asked, a bit testier than he had intended.

“I guess you could call it that.” Hal didn’t meet his eye.

“How do I… help?”

“I’m not sure anything will help. At least right now.”

David groaned and rolled over to lay beside Hal on the bed, flopping to stare up at the ceiling.

“I can suck you off or something?” Hal said hopefully.

But David was disappointed.

“No…” he said. “We’ll just try it another time.”

That seemed to cheer Hal up, the prospect of another time. Meanwhile David was realizing he’d said too much.

“I really liked that, Dave. Sorry for…”

David pressed his palm against Hal’s forehead in mock chastisement. “Don’t apologize.” He wanted to add _We’ll figure it out_ but again that was far too intimate than he was supposed to get.

Hal smiled at him, and he looked so relieved and swollen-lipped and flushed, with his glasses a little crooked, that it was making David feel like he was in worse trouble than he ever could have anticipated.

“Guess I should get the hell to my own bed then,” David muttered.

But for a terribly long time, he didn’t move.

x

The following morning David expected awkwardness (he certainly felt awkward), but instead Hal seemed incredibly _happy_.

He chattered over their sparse complimentary breakfast, mostly about Claymation monsters, and couldn’t seem to stop smiling.

His eyes were bright, and David was a bit of a sucker for those eyes, so he wound up smiling dopily as well.

Today was their last day onsite, and they had loose ends to tie up.

Their ridiculous mission in this small fishing town was to investigate a series of reports of a UFO preceding a fatal car crash. Because it was a small town, the community had been rattled by this unexpected loss, and thus far it looked like a silly rumor had spread amongst a grieving populace until it grew to extremes. Nevertheless, they had been interviewing every “witness,” disproving account after account until finally ending with a teenager yesterday who went so far as the claim he’d seen a mysterious “gray man” lurking around an empty storage unit at the docks. Hal insisted they inspect this storage unit thoroughly before leaving. Nevertheless, their bags at the hotel were half-packed and even Hal seemed to expect another dud.

This didn’t dampen his spirits, however. He kept shooting shy smiles at David in their rented car until they pulled alongside the docks and exited.

They were dressed in their work clothes for any passersby, sticking out like sore thumbs amidst the mostly blue collar population in their suits, however cheap those suits were (particularly in Hal’s case). David’s was black, to match his shiny black shoes, while Hal’s was more brownish and frumpy.

Hal also wasn’t great at tying ties. It had become a morning ritual for David to do it for him when they shared a room.

The storage unit was big and weatherworn, a gritty rusty color and indiscernible from the identical units around it except for the big number hanging over its door. The door was wide and tin-colored, lighter than a garage door once they’d unlocked it and hoisted it over their heads.

Inside was dark, and David took out a keychain flashlight to find the light switch. Once it was flicked on, all they got was a dusty lightbulb hanging bare from the ceiling.

The place was clearly abandoned, its collection of bric-a-brac cobwebbed over. It reminded David of the sort of eclecticism one found in unfinished basements or overly large garages—lawn tools, long sagging boxes, a bicycle without wheels… They sifted through the dusty mess almost idly. Hal kept scrunching up his nose and wiping the grime off his hands onto his dress pants.

“I guess even aliens are slobs,” David said sarcastically, and Hal shot him a grin. It was an uncharacteristically shy, excited grin that somehow reminded David once again that they’d kissed one another so adamantly last night. Hal was always self-deprecating when it came to David’s alien jabs, but this was different.

David smiled as well down at the bowling ball he’d idly picked up. What would they get up to tonight, he wondered, as he put it back down.

It was then that he moved aside a pile of boardgame boxes and found a wire crate of something interesting.

“One hundred percent not aliens,” David said. “That kid just saw a sneaky human…” He reached into the crate and pulled out one of many small plastic bags. “Unless aliens like drugs.”

Hal made a disappointed noise. “Boring!” he scoffed. “Let me just check in the back to be sure.”

“Are you serious? I don’t think they could fit a UFO back there.”

But Hal was already shuffling through the mountains of trash to the other end of the unit, until he became mostly obscured by shadows and trinkets. David snorted, but let him go, dropping the bag back into its crate. He turned to look back out the door to their view of the docks. It was a chilly sort of day, with a gray sky, and the docks were empty except for one man shuffling nearby in an overly bulky coat.

David pulled out his cellphone. 

He called up the local police—the actual chief answered the phone and knew David by name at this point, small town details—and told them about the drugs. Apparently they’d been looking for a stash along these lines for awhile. The chief thanked David and even invited him to dinner that evening after promising to send a car there straight away. David declined.

He thumbed the end call on his phone screen and with a sigh looked up again…

And the man in the bulky coat was suddenly a whole lot closer, standing in the doorway. David opened his mouth for some professionally polite platitude, but then the man suddenly whipped out a gun from a back holster and pointed it right between David’s eyes.

David froze. His own gun hung heavy at his side, under his suit jacket, but he wouldn’t have time to get it.

The man in front of him was too scared. He was wide-eyed and jittery, eyes moist and wild. Instinct and experience combined told David if he so much as moved a muscle this guy was gonna shoot.

“You find the drugs?” Bulky Coat demanded. “You call the cops?”

“I’m with the FBI,” David said, overly loudly so Hal would hear him clearly wherever he was. “If you shoot me you’re going to be in way more trouble than what these drugs will get you.”

But sense wasn’t going to work on this guy. He was young, and probably a small time crook in this small town, maybe even working alone. He had no concept of what could happen to him now except that getting caught was Very Bad.

Did he think killing the witnesses and running would make it any better?

Well, a lot of idiots wound up thinking that, didn’t they? And even if they inevitably got caught later, their victims still wound up dead.

No thank you.

David opened his mouth to call Hal over but then something very strange happened.

A long dark shape darted out from the corner of David’s vision, a black slithering thing that whipped lightning fast into his view and expertly knocked the gun from Bulky Coat’s hands, sending it clattering into the garbage. Bulky Coat was startled, but seemed more intent on staring at something over David’s shoulder, eyes bugging out.

The man screamed, not just the scream of a desperate person caught in a hard situation. This was a scream of utter, jaw-dropping terror.

He spun around and ran faster than David had ever seen somebody move.

David still stood frozen, almost afraid to turn around.

But he did.

Hal was at his side now, but there was something very off about him, something that David saw clearly but couldn’t possibly believe was real.

Four long black _things_ , tendrils, tentacles, had sprouted from the sides of Hal’s torso and hung in the air idly, surrounding a very wide-eyed Hal.

Then as David watched, these tentacles slowly retracted, sliding under Hal’s ribs as if into unfathomable recesses somewhere under his flesh. There was a strange quality to the air around Hal’s chest, a fuzziness, out of focus. David found himself blinking rapidly as his vision warped and then suddenly the tentacles were gone and Hal just stood there, thin and scraggly and breathing a little heavily.

“What the hell was that?” David asked, his voice dangerously calm, solid.

Hal was very pale. The black tendrils might have been a trick of David’s mind, except they had left very real slit-like tears in each side of Hal’s jacket. “Are you alright?” Hal stammered.

“Hal, what the hell was—“

Hal held up a finger to silence him. “David. When the police arrive, you can’t tell them anything about what you saw. If they catch that guy, he’s gonna be ranting and raving about some black-armed monster, and you need to confirm that he was hallucinating. You didn’t see anything. That sort of thing is crazy and it doesn’t exist.”

“Hal—“

“Can you do that?” Hal’s eyes were glimmering, a near-tears sort of intensity. “I can explain when we’re alone but you can’t tell _anybody_.” His shoulders sagged, arms falling lamely to his sides. “Please, David. I _trust you_. I need you to do this.”

Every inch of instinct told David to pull out his gun. But that look on Hal’s face stayed his hand.

Hal was frightened, and it was David’s job to have his back.

No. Not just his job…

David’s jaw clenched, and he nodded slowly.

They waited in heavy silence, and when the cops arrived David let Hal do the talking.

x

That night, they returned to their hotel room, their half-packed luggage, their maid-tucked bedding.

They sat on their respective beds facing each other, knees close in the in between space.

Hal kept wringing his hands. They were still wearing their work clothes, but Hal had removed his torn jacket and rolled up his sleeves.

“I’m an alien,” he said finally.

Earlier that day, David would have laughed openly at such an admission. Now that felt like he’d just be laughing at himself and his own fucked up life.

“Huh,” said David noncommittally.

“I’m from, um… It’s not important. It’s probably classified. But it’s very far away. Space… It’s very big. Sorry. I’m not sure how to go about this. You were never supposed to find out.”

“I’m gonna need a cigarette,” David said, and got one from his back pocket.

Hal waited for him to light it, hands fidgeting.

“Dave, I’m sure the story you’ve heard is that you’re here to… monitor me. I’m just some eccentric loony running around chasing UFOs and you’re here to shut down my operations. That was a lie. You’re just here to be my partner. I… needed help with my projects, so I requested one. I wasn’t expecting a human, but they decided you were the best candidate.”

“Who’s they?”

“Our superiors. They’re in the FBI as well. It trickles down… Not many people get clearance to hear about the whole intergalactic community thing. Of course, those of us ‘immigrants’ who are from outer space already know by circumstance. So we’re given these sorts of jobs usually. Investigating every report of ‘extraterrestrials’ just in case one of them might be a real undocumented alien, as it were.”

David pinched his cigarette between his lips, taking a deep breath.

“… Can I see it again?” he asked. “Just to know for sure it’s real.”

Hal worried his lower lip, but then slowly the sides of his body just under his ribs grew somewhat hazy, like the shimmering over a hot highway, like David couldn’t quite focus his eyes looking there… And four long black tentacles eased out of the premade holes in Hal’s white shirt, two on either side. They hung in the air over him, each about a meter long, swaying slightly with muscular undulating motions down their lengths. They reminded David uncomfortably of innards… They were an almost unnaturally dark color, a non-reflective stark black, like ink on a comic book page. It was almost fitting for this science fiction nerd.

God. David was going to get hysterical, wasn’t he?

He puffed his cigarette speedily, sucking it down to a wet nub.

“You saved my life,” he said, almost more for his own benefit than Hal’s. “I have a feeling your superiors would say this secret of yours was more important than keeping a bullet out of me.”

Hal laughed bitterly, the tentacles lowering and, in an oddly sweet gesture, wrapping loosely around himself. “Maybe I was very lonely,” he said quietly. “Turns out I’ve wound up caring about you a lot more than I’m supposed to.”

“Maybe we’re alike in that.”

“Ha! We really are black sheep.”

For a long moment they were silent, the truths of last night’s kisses almost palpable in the room with them, and then slowly and very shyly Hal extended one tentacle to prod gently against David’s knee. David forced himself not to move away. The touch was not unpleasant… It left a wet spot on his pant leg.

“To be honest, I don’t look very human at all,” Hal said sadly. “The real me, I mean. This appearance is mostly an illusion… We aliens call them human suits, but technically it’s called Stealth Camouflage.”

“Sounds uncomfortable.”

“We get used to it. But it is nice to let things out every once in awhile.”

David finally offered his hand, and the one tentacle still hovering near his leg squirmed gently against his palm. It was cool and slick, almost mucusy. It was all thick muscle, and David wondered what sort of strength these appendages were hiding.

Yet the tentacle looped gently around his wrist, and Hal’s mouth quavered, his expression breaking.

“I’m sorry,” he said, hiccupping on a deep breath too soon after the sentence. “I can’t believe I would have started a relationship with you when you didn’t even... I don’t know what I was thinking. It wasn’t fair to you.”

“Don’t beat yourself up about it,” David said, fingering idly at the tentacle. “I mean it, Hal. It’s not the worst thing a person can do.”

“You still think I’m a person?”

“Aren’t you?”

“I just want you to know, the time we’ve spent together… I really meant it.”

“So did I,” David said softly.

The tentacle let go, then after a moment of hesitation rose to David’s face… and plucked out the used orange filter of his cigarette. It deposited it on the bedside table ashtray, then returned to David’s proximity idly, like a dog waiting for a pet. David cupped his hand under a loop of muscle, lifting it, feeling the slick heft.

He didn’t want to look at Hal’s face, that face he’d come to care about that wasn’t even real… But somehow the expression of Hal’s misery was a more daunting prospect than the illusion of it all.

David didn’t want Hal to blame himself, or hate himself. He didn’t want their strange partnership, with its kisses and monster movies, to end.

Those desires hardened like steel in his chest.

“Can I kiss this?” he asked, petting the tentacle hanging limp in his hand.

“What?” Hal squawked.

“Would it be like kissing your hand or something?”

“Uh. Yeah, I guess so.”

Fortifying himself beyond his instinctive nausea, David lowered his head to the tentacle and softly kissed it, the cool slimy surface wetting his lips… There wasn’t a smell, but there was a taste, somewhat salty and briny, reminding David not unpleasantly of the sea.

“Not sure if I’m ready to see exactly what you look like,” he muttered. “Maybe not yet. But you’re still one of the best men I know, Hal.”

When he looked up again, Hal had an unexpectedly glazed look in his eyes, face flushed. He looked away from David and swallowed thickly. Was he turned on? It was so awkwardly human, David found himself strangely wanting to laugh.

Things felt lighter.

This was just Hal.

With a smirk, he kissed three more times along the slimy muscle in his hand. Did he feel a slight quiver under his lips or was that just his imagination?

Hal took in a shaky breath.

“You like that?” David asked.

“Sorry,” Hal said immediately. “It’s just. There’s a lot of nerve endings in those. Like fingers.”

“Like lips,” David said, and punctuated his thought with a final kiss.

“What are you doing, Dave,” Hal asked in a tone of vague exasperation. The dangling tip of the tentacle in David’s hand rose and curled against David’s face, firm against his cheek.

“I meant what I said, Hal. You’re—“

“You’re a good man too,” Hal said softly.

“It seems to me if I’m going to keep this secret of yours so we can still do our jobs… we’ll be just about the blackest sheep in the herd. Why not bend the rules a little bit more?”

Hal smiled shyly.

Then with a marked lack of shyness, his tentacle coiled wetly across David’s mouth, the tapering tip tracing David’s lips.

David puckered a sloppier kiss, and then unexpectedly the tentacle pressed between his lips and carefully into his mouth, grazing the tips of his teeth. David gripped further down the length with both hands, loosely, gently, and opened his mouth to beckon the strange appendage in deeper. What happened next was a lot of shy experiments until David had a solid mouthful of the slick muscle, that salty sea taste overwhelming, making the back of his throat work as if preparing for bile. But the look on Hal’s face of utter debasement was worth it.

David had given head before and this felt similar, but wetter. Feeling very depraved indeed, he gave an eager and slurping suck, his tongue pressed flat at the bottom of his mouth, cheeks caving.

Quickly Hal pulled away, trailing a viscous string of spit and tentacle goo down David’s chin. But it wasn’t the end of anything. Hal stood shakily and just about lunged to David’s bed, diving into an over-eager and therefore poorly aimed kiss. His glasses clattered audibly as their lips explored each other again, like rediscovering old acquaintances from last night’s activities. Hal’s hands were careful at David’s chest, but his tentacles were cloying, wrapping in loops around David like a many-armed hug, pulling him close. One particularly adventurous one wound up brushing up through David’s hair, plastering it wetly to the back of his skull.

“I hate drycleaning,” David gasped into Hal’s mouth, arms wrapped around him in turn. “Let me get out of this suit.”

“Yeah. Please.”

They got undressed. It was clumsy and unsexy and annoying in its many pieces and the fact they wound up laying their suits out all neat on the other bed, just like last night. But David was still somehow a bit hard at the end. It was like a pre-programmed response. He was naked, Hal was naked, and that meant it was time to pay attention.

“Dammit,” Hal said with distress, almost whining. “You’re really hot.” He was skinny as might be expected, pale and bony and crossing his arms defensively with tentacles slithering across his own shoulders and through the still strangely shimmering air around him.

He had a big birthmark on his right peck and David became determined to kiss this, so he closed the space between them and pulled Hal with him down to the bed. David was certainly more built, more athletic, but in David’s opinion there was appeal to Hal as well. For example, during their next round of hot kisses, he palmed Hal’s ass and enjoyed that handful mightily, especially when it made a tentacle loop bruisingly tight around David’s bicep.

It was a bit chilly to be covered in so many wet arms, but the sensation of being touched in so many areas at once was reaching an overwhelming feverish pitch, and that warmed David up quite efficiently.

One tentacle slimed its way across David’s chest, cool fluid pebbling David’s nipple, before finding its way somehow into the heat of David’s armpit, making him snuff out a laugh but also raise his hips to grind against Hal in any way he could. It was harder with Hal on top of him this time.

David’s cock was flushed and fat against the tight curve of his belly.

“I want one of those things,” David grunted, hands cupping Hal’s neck as he kissed him silly, tentacles sliding all across his body. “I… Could you put one inside of me? Is that safe?”

Hal had a wild-eyed sort of dazed look, clearly enjoying himself. He licked his lips quickly. “Yeah. Yeah, that’s fine, that would be nice.”

“How would that feel for you?”

“ _Nice_.”

Hal didn’t even have to pull back from his close proximity to David’s chest. Blindly, a pair of tentacles snuck under David’s ass and without much preamble squished themselves bodily between the cheeks, rubbing back and forth, wet and sloppy. With this built-in lubrication, one of the tentacles teased its tip against his entrance as Hal kissed down his chest, lavishing attention on David’s pecs as the tentacle pushed in fuller and deeper, a slow burn of a stretch. 

David let his head fall back against the bed, mouth falling open, senses frayed and overwhelmed, and another mischievous tentacle took this opportunity to slip between his abused lips again and slid against his tongue. The sensations in his mouth combined with the deepening plunge of the tentacle in his ass made him just have to moan, a guttural wrecked noise that came out wet and muffled. Spit escaped from the corner of his mouth, like there wasn’t any room in there for it any more, and ran down his face as the downstairs tentacles began an alternating rhythm of pressing in and out of David, schlucking wetly.

Hal was making some delicious noises of his own, quiet “ah”s, his hands on David’s ribs as he kissed dumbly at whatever places he could reach. He rested his head on David’s chest, eyes squeezed shut, and a third tentacle wrapped around David’s cock, making his thighs quiver jerkingly. He needed to come. This was too much stimulation at once, and with another obscured moan around the tentacle in his mouth he tried to buck his hips, but found himself held down by the slimy black muscle surrounding him and Hal’s hot body pressed against him.

Hal seemed to be reaching a point of overstimulation himself because he pulled back, chest heaving on choking breaths. He pulled the tentacle out of David’s mouth (David’s jaw ached nicely), and the tentacle in David’s ass paused to just twitch tantalizing inside of him, the second downstairs tentacle looping its delicate tip around the pucker of David’s hole teasingly.

Hal sat up and hooked his hands under David’s knees, pulling up his legs to admire his tentacles’ work. The last thing he did was let go of David’s thrumming and desperate dick, that same tentacle brushing slickly and almost painfully hotly across David’s lower stomach.

David stared up at Hal over his chest, feeling debauched and blissed out and fantastic, but also like he very urgently needed to come. As such, it took a moment for his frenzied brain to notice that beneath the smattered hair and flushes on Hal’s chest and his belly, shaking with his choppy breathing… Hal was utterly flaccid again.

“What’s going on?” David croaked, and Hal was smart enough despite the addled sex cravings to know what he meant.

“It’s not real,” Hal said. “Er. It’s part of my ‘human suit,’ not me. So it doesn’t actually… function.”

“Your dick’s just for show,” David finished. “Hal. You’re clearly enjoying yourself but… I want to know more about that, I want to make sure you’re feeling good.”

Hal’s tentacles caressed David tantalizingly, lovingly, as Hal’s flush face watched him, glasses askew again.

“There’s, um, a fifth appendage,” Hal murmured.

“Another tentacle?”

“Yeah. That’s my, er… My naughty tentacle.”

David laughed.

“I mean, all of them are very sensitive,” Hal clarified. “So I’ve been enjoying this… a lot. And you’re so hot, Dave, I…” He pressed his lips closed on that no doubt embarrassing train of thought. “But I guess if you’re looking for a ‘dick,’ that’s it.”

“Show me.”

Hal’s eyes shifted nervously. “Don’t get worried. It’s um. Big.”

David grinned, which would have looked more impressive if he wasn’t such a horny wreck right now. “Unman me, then.”

Hal snorted, and his entire torso became hazier, David already missing the intricate details of Hal’s human disguise, but then any disappointment was forgotten as a dark red fifth tentacle emerged, snaking up David’s stomach, nudging alongside his erection and balls. 

It was indeed big.

It extended from Hal right up David’s body to his throat, about half the thickness of David’s arm. Sizing up that big stretch of muscle down his chest, feeling it heavy upon him, and imaging it inside him instead made David’s throat go dry with a lust more intense than anything he’d felt in quite awhile. His hips rose off the bed, a shiver clenching down on the smaller tentacle still inside his ass and he moaned deep and hoarse.

“You really like me?” Hal’s voice was small and airless.

“Yes. Fuck me,” said David, and to punctuate that thought he ran a rough hand down the big red tentacle and Hal’s whole body jerked above him as he let out a keening “Ah!”

David did not have to ask again.

The smaller tentacle pulled out wetly, and David watched as the large red one slowly slid down his body to take its place. A big blunt head pressed against his entrance, more rounded and formidable than the tapered ends of the other ones… But this only made David’s heart pound faster, a powerful thudding in his ears.

“Tell me to stop and I will,” Hal said.

And then slowly the tentacle started to enter, so much thicker than before, aching and wet and fantastic. David had to gasp out a sound just to ease some of the overwhelming tension in his chest, the pounding of his heart and the need pulsating through his dick as the tentacle pushed brutally forward, filling him up.

“David…” Hal rasped desperately. “I don’t want to break you.”

“You won’t.”

It seemed that Hal had to focus all his attentions on moderation now, his other tentacles languid and limply framing David’s body as the big red one sank deeper, stretching David so unbearably perfectly. David ran his hand down his full belly, imagining the slick and strange appendage inside of him, and he thought he might have even felt something there, the tiniest bump in his stomach…

Hal placed a hand over his, fingers curling to hold tight, and that was as deep as the tentacle went. It paused a moment, then started moving out and in again.

David had to keep reminding himself to breathe, the impossible swirling pleasure of the very idea of this reality like a hot musk in his senses. With his free hand he couldn’t leave his own dick unattended any longer, and reached down to pump himself achingly slowly as Hal filled him to that brink of almost-pain perfection.

The sounds Hal made were so perfect, his harsh breaths and moans, and it was strange that he was so still even though the tentacle was moving faster and faster. It was growing rough, almost too rough for David to handle, but he kept waiting for that moment of Too Much to make Hal stop and instead he kept spiraling higher and higher, intense step by intense step and finding himself absolutely loving it rather than reaching any breaking point.

They were making so much noise all of the sudden, frantic and animalistic, their voices tearing out of them almost in time with Hal’s thrusts, Hal’s arms barely able to hold him up over David, David’s hand on his own cock jerking more and more erratically, desperately trying to maintain contact but succumbing to this senseless bliss instead.

David was going to cum. Wrapped up in Hal, with Hal’s huge tentacle ramming deep inside of him like he was about to burst. For some reason David found himself picturing that in his head, this ghastly alien lifeform plunging straight through him, crushing his insides, and perhaps it was a testament to exactly how fucked up David was that that mental image was exactly what pushed him over the edge, cumming hot strings across their joined hands with what could only be called a scream.

“Oh god, David!” Hal’s mouth fell open, his eyes squeezed shut, and the tentacle inside of him froze and seemed to expand ever so slightly, making David groan through the residual thrums of orgasm dancing across his nerves. The smaller black tentacles surrounding him, cradling David so gently, also seemed to expand and oozed more slime from their indecipherable pores, until David was wet on all sides.

The tentacle inside of him pulled out gently and carefully, as if worried that post-orgasm David wouldn’t be able to handle the girth, and along with it came a long string of lubricating mucus. Hal was panting, shaking even, and lurched forward to press his sweating forehead to David’s heaving chest. Their hands were still joined, the grip tight enough to hurt their knuckles, but Hal didn’t let go.

Then the tentacles receded. Having done their good work, they disappeared again into Hal’s sides, and the strange haze in the air dissipated, leaving only a skinny presumed-human with a pair of very foggy glasses.

Hal collapsed on top of him with a high-pitched huff.

“Are you alright?” Hal asked breathlessly into David’s chest hair, and David’s arms escaped from between them to wrap around Hal’s back despite the fatigue steadily encroaching on David’s every muscle. With the sudden lack of tentacles, more human embraces would have to suffice for the time being.

David’s ass hurt, but in a way that felt fantastic, and he would have run his hands through Hal’s hair except there was still cum on his fingers. “I’ll tell you in the morning,” he said.

Hal laughed, or what would have been a laugh anyway if he had any energy left in him.

“I might… fall asleep,” Hal admitted, as David rubbed a hand wetly but indulgently up and down his back.

“I think we could both use some sleep after today,” David murmured. Everything felt heavy and achy and nice.

Hal propped his chin up on David’s chest and smiled up at him, this terribly grateful smile that made David’s gradually calming heart tighten painfully. Hal’s eyes were gray and bright. David wondered if Hal’s real inhuman eyes were anywhere near as nice…

Maybe it wouldn’t matter, as long as it was Hal.

Sentimentality was dangerous at times like this, so with a final pat to Hal’s back, David let his arms fall to the bed as Hal curled up on top of him for a nap.

They rested in each other’s arms, overly hot, and their suits lay side by side on the opposite bed unwrinkled.

“Thank you,” Hal said, a soft mumble of pre-sleep.

David wanted to kiss him but couldn’t quite will himself to move that far. It occurred to him there would be other opportunities to kiss Hal. As many opportunities as he wanted.

Now that the rules were so thoroughly broken… why not break them all?

It was that thought, maybe, that made a certain space in David’s heart unlock and leave its door open, fragile yet beckoning. But Hal, unawares, could make that his space later.

For now, they slept.

x

**Author's Note:**

> And it was just like one of his Japanese animes. The End.


End file.
